oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rock golem
The rock golem is a skilling pet that can be obtained while training Mining. The chances of getting it are dependent on the player's Mining level, and the time it takes to gather a resource. When a player receives the pet, it will automatically try to appear as their follower. At the same time, a red message in the chatbox will state When mining, the pet is prioritised over the resource gathered. For example, if there is one last inventory space while mining, and the player already has a pet following them, the pet will appear in the inventory instead, while the ore mined will drop to the ground. When this occurs, the message in the chatbox will instead state On death, if a player loses their pet (as a follower or in your inventory) it will wander around for 30 seconds before disappearing completely. Players can pay a one-time fee of 500,000 coins to Probita in East Ardougne to have this pet insured. Should the pet be lost while insured, it can be reclaimed for 1,000,000 coins. Colours Players can change the rock golem's colour by using the desired ore (excluding blasted and lunar ore) while it is following the player. To revert the golem to its original form, players must use a plain rock on it. As of an update on July 13, 2017, players can now change the colour of their rock golems to the respective colours of Daeyalt ore, Lovakite ore, and Elemental ore. Drop rates Shown below are the base chances of receiving a rock golem . When blast mining, the pet chance is rolled when you excavate the hard rock. A player's actual chances of receiving it is 1 in B'' - (''Lvl * 25), where B'' is the base chance and ''Lvl is the player's Mining level. The fastest method on average to receive the rock golem is through gemstones when mining underground in the Shilo Village mine. However, Volcanic Mine is also recommended, as it is only slightly slower for receiving the pet, while giving much better experience rates. Dialogue Default variant *'Player': So you're made entirely of rocks? *'Rock Golem': Not quite, my body is formed mostly of minerals. *'Player': Aren't minerals just rocks? *'Rock Golem': No, rocks are rocks, minerals are minerals. I am formed from minerals. *'Player': But you're a Rock Golem... Tin variant *'Rock Golem': I feel strangely emotionless and empty. Maybe I should feel sad about it, but I can't. *'Player': You can't feel sad? *'Rock Golem': Correct. Now, if I only had a heart... *'Player': I'm not sure it works like that around here. Copper variant *'Rock Golem': I have an idea for a song. *'Player': Oh? *'Rock Golem': Copper-copper-copper Cophelia - you come and go, you come and go... *'Player': Mmmhmm. Iron variant *'Rock Golem': Truth is, I am Iron Golem. *'Player': I can see that. Blurite variant *'Rock Golem': I have an idea for a song. *'Player': Oh? *'Rock Golem': I'm blue, da-ba-dee da-ba-da. *'Player': I can see that. Silver variant *'Rock Golem': Oh dear, I've gone all pale. *'Player': Are you okay? *'Rock Golem': It must be something I ate. Daeyalt variant *'Rock Golem': Did you ever hear the tragedy of Queen Efaritay the Fair? *'Player': No? *'Rock Golem': I thought not. *'Rock Golem': It's not a story the Myreque would tell you. Coal variant *'Rock Golem': So near and yet so far... if my atoms were arranged a little differently, I could be diamond. *'Player': Would you enjoy being a diamond? *'Rock Golem': I expect I would, until someone tried chipping bits off me with a chisel. I'm probably safer as coal. Elemental variant *'Rock Golem': I am so in my element right now. *'Player': Sigh... Gold variant *'Rock Golem': I'm totally showing the bling today. *'Player': That's nice for you. *'Rock Golem': A little. Though sometimes I just feel like I'm being used as a status symbol, and no-one appreciates me for me. *'Player': Oh dear. *'Rock Golem': Don't worry. At least I look good. Granite variant *'Rock Golem': No-one appreciates granite. *'Player': Why do you say that? *'Rock Golem': I know how it works. No-one actually wants granite. They just chop us up and throw our pieces on the floor. *'Player': Oh, I can see that must be upsetting for you. *'Rock Golem': When you've seen your relatives cut into pieces, with their severed limbs cast aside like junk, THEN you will understand how I feel. *'Player': I'll bear it in mind. Mithril variant *'Rock Golem': I feel sad today. Very blue. *'Player': Oh dear. *'Rock Golem': No-one understands me. *'Player': Why not? *'Rock Golem': Because argle gargle gooble goop. *'Player': ... I don't understand you either. *'Rock Golem': *sigh* Lovakite variant *'Player': So how do you pronounce Lovakengj? *'Rock Golem': Silly human, it's pronounced Lova-Kane. *'Rock Golem': How did you not know that? *'Player': You know, it really isn't that obvious. Adamantite variant *'Rock Golem': I may be green, but I'm not an environmentalist. *'Player': Why not? *'Rock Golem': There's no need. Whatever you may have read, even coal is a renewable energy source - just wait a minute and the rocks respawn. *'Rock Golem': You can burn as much as you like, too, without needing to worry about it affecting the climate - we don't have a lot of weather here. *'Player': That's handy. *'Rock Golem': Yes, I pity anyone whose world doesn't work like this one. I don't know how they can possibly cope. Runite variant *'Rock Golem': I'm confused. It takes incredible skill to smith anything from my ore, yet the items you'd get are terribly mediocre. *'Player': Is that something that worries you? *'Rock Golem': It just feels like my world doesn't make sense, sometimes. But I suppose it's always been like this, and I've got used to it. Amethyst variant *'Rock Golem': Your world is amazing. I truly am in awe. *'Player': Did you just make an ore joke? *'Rock Golem': Maybe... *'Player': Well it was awful. *'Rock Golem': Ha! Now you're making them as well. *'Player': Are we really doing this? Amethyst isn't an ore anyway. *'Rock Golem': I can dream, ''! Trivia *The rock golem was given the ability to change its appearance on 9 February 2017, with each variant having its own unique dialogue. The new dialogues also contain several cultural and in-game references: **The tin golem's dialogue is a reference to the Tin Man from ''The Wizard of Oz. **The copper golem's dialogue is a reference to the song "Karma Chameleon" by Culture Club. **The iron golem's dialogue is a reference to a scene in the 2008 film Iron Man where the protagonist Tony Stark says "The truth is, I am Iron Man." **The blurite golem's dialogue is a reference to the song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65. **The daeyalt golem's dialogue is a reference to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, where Chancellor Palpatine says to Anakin Skywalker, "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"? I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you." **The granite golem's dialogue refers to how players mine granite rocks for very high experience rates. When the golem says "They just chop us up and throw us on the floor." it is referring to granite flooring. **The runite golem's dialogue refers to how rune equipment requires a very high Smithing level but are not the strongest equipment. **The default golem's dialogue is a reference to ''Breaking Bad, ''where Hank argues with Marie regarding his mineral collection. References .